Talk:Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast
Alster and Palty? Do we really have to use Legacy's horrible romanizations if we don't use "Jimmy" for Jamie ;_;? Pointytilly 06:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) If Alster and Palty, but Jamie's name is still the same, not, "Jimmy". VanXFiona 06:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) And not anymore. VanXFiona 06:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Are there any other official translations? Jimmy's got the dub, and the dub is way more reliable (and popular) than legacy. If there are, I don't see why we have to stick with legacy, it is very very bad. I've updated the Forum since this topic arises a lot, it's better to discuss it for all characters, not just individual talk pages. I've written up a summary of what I think makes sense, but I'm open for discussion on the topic. Sylvanelite 06:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) In this specific case, though (Allstar and Party versus Alster and Palty), in my opinion the Legacy romanizations are flat out mistakes, a case of one is a word and one isn't, and an R/L swap in Party's name. But if that's the order we're sticking with...I'll go over here and sulk x_o. Pointytilly 08:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hate to break it to you, but the opinions of an editor on a wiki don't matter one bit. This goes for everyone, including myself. This is because the number of people who have purchased legacy far outweigh the number of people editing this wiki. Unless we are the majority, we don't set the rules, we take them. A typical example of this is Berserk Fury vs Berserk Führer. Many fans prefer "Führer", yet orders of magnitude more people know it by the name "Fury". In that case, it's simple, take the one that the fans know. Führer was never in any english anime, so calling it Führer is just alienating possible readers. Same logic here, people who have played legacy know them by these names. Rather than jumbling up their names to suit japanese translation problems (that none of the readers are even aware of) we should just call them by their english names. Unless there is some other Zoids media (say, Zoids Vs or something) that calls them by their japanese names, there is no reason at all to not use the Legacy names. Sylvanelite 09:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Eeeeek. This is my fault. Sorry--I was the one who changed the names. I know that the characters own articles were moved to "Alster" and "Palty," so I changed the names here to match. Was it a mistake..? As for the VS series... these two aren't even in VS III, so it's a no-go there. I don't think either of them are in FMC either (which romanized all the names). I have to check. -Imperial Dragon 12:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :it's not a mistake, it's a wiki. People are supposed to make changes. Worst case is, someone changes them back. Not a big deal really. Sylvanelite 23:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Did the Sturm Fury appear anywhere but Legacy in English? Legacy also called it "Strum"... Pointytilly 17:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind, I've only ever made 1 Zoids model. I don't know which have, and haven't been released in english (as such I'm not willing to go and revise the model pages). But yes, we should use the english names where they exist. However, a lot of the articles (models especially) were made without naming conventions. Zoids like Marder and Rev Raptor can be a headache. And please, any further discussion should be done on the Forum, this is quite off topic for this game, but is an important discussion to have. Sylvanelite 23:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) do not use the US video game names. i was just playing zoids battle legends...dear god i dont know what is worse, the lack of skill it takes to play the hard mode or the horrible name mistakes. do your best to get the japanese names in this case and please only use the legacy names if you cant find anything--Leon35 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I though Battle Legends was one if the few ok ones. It's that bad? (Zoids Fanatic 02:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) jimmy=jaime, ballad=brad, brad=blood, proizien=prozen, ritz=raven. the best part is the voice acting for that game. none of the voices are from the actual US dubs and they all sound like they are on crack. the lines are cheesy, reprtative and annoying not to mention that the way they speak does not represent thier personalities at all. raven becomes a school kiddie bullie, schubaltz doesnt shut the **** up about the guylos empire, reese sounds like a lesbian school girl, and the best part is harry champ sounds like he sucked in a helium balloon full of meth. its that bad though ive heard worse about the names in legacy. thing is theres no voice acting in that game....--Leon35 02:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm now glad that I got Dead Space then Battle Legends. Of course I have over 5 blogs now all releated to Dead Space and Zoids, and basically dream about those two. (Zoids Fanatic 02:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) ROFL. Sorry... I was reading Leon's comment about BL. Karl won't shut up about the Empire in the Japanese version (as in VS III) either. (What's worse is the same freaking line is recycled into FMC.) And if memory serves, he uses the "waga" possessive pronoun... what the heck?! Yeahhh... never played Battle Legends, but it sounds like it was a bit of a disappointment as far as the names go. To readdress Tilly's question, did the Sturm Fury ever pop up in Battle Legends? If yes, how's it spelled? -Imperial Dragon 11:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) as i see the voices of the young raven, schubaltz, or harry is like different. in my sentiments, some of the other voices of reiner, max, claudia, zan, tita, albane, athle, blood, zeru are likely unique. not to mention zan and reiner's voice are hoarse, max's voice is likely same as helmut, claudia's voice is same as sandra's. and also blood's voice is likely irvine's in the anime or yugi muto in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. VanXFiona 11:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yes in fact it did appear in battle legends as well as strum tyrann. i think it has the same spelling as legacy. it is semi expensive and a powerful zoid. both are availiable to buy from the beggining of the game--Leon35 20:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the games could always be worse. (Zoids Fanatic 20:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) Name Legacy lists this game as Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast. Does anyone have a citation for the current title? Slax01 02:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) That leaves out the machine bit in 獣'機'神, so it might be an abbreviated title (I'd need to see the Saga 2 text to see if it shortens the title too). But nope, I don't think that title has anything official in English other than Legacy's uh...interesting approach. Unless the guidebook for it has something, but I haven't seen it on eBay in ages and do not feel like going through Rinkya just to get it off amazon.co.jp's marketplace >_>. Pointytilly 09:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) With this edit is a screenshot of the Saga 2 text. Slax01 10:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm, that has the full game title in. Legacy, where did you put the "machine" part...? Pointytilly 21:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Either way, I am going to suggest moving this page to the official translation if no citation can be found, because the current title is so overly literal and clunky that I cannot help but believe it is a google-translate or some other unprofessional translation. Slax01 22:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As there was no further objection or citation provided, I have moved and superficially rewritten the page. This includes changing "underground" to "subterrain", and such. Slax01 10:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I translated it as such, so thanks there ;p. Legacy's cutting out "machine", so even if you go with mythical their translation should have "mythical silver machine beast/beast machine" or...something. Hrm, now I wonder vaguely if they were worried about name overlap with Beast Machines. Or just out of space. Japanese game/episode titles are often long as hell when translated into English (the perils of not having kanji!), so. That said, moving it to an official translation does make sense. Pointytilly 18:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Err.. No it "shouldn't". "Should" is entirely subjective. Yes, if the purpose was a literal translation, then yes, there is a strong case to translate everything word-for-word (of course, with respect to grammar). However, there is no reason a literal translation should be used as an official title in the first place. Arbitrary changes are commonplace in translations. You can justify your translation as much as you like, but to say they "should" have used it is rather... "condescending", for lack of a better word. Note I am not saying your translation was incorrect or anything like that, but yeah, this is precisely why I am so against using unofficial translations- "should" can never be proven without someone just saying "I'm right and you're wrong", which is often the catalyst for a flame war XD Slax01 01:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DB entry Blue Jem's Legacy entry is as follows: Zoids technician who saves the main character of Game Boy's Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast. Coming from the most far away future in the time-space fused world, he acts as Advisor to the main character. Slax01 02:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Name2 sorry for creating a new section. for some reason, I couldnt edit the old one. anyway, the only problem I have with the name was that it was technicaly never translated as a game, only mentioned in Legacy. In my opinion, we should remame the article to match the "Genobreaker's Story" article, which uses both the japanese and the translation. Basicly, this article should be called "Shirogane no Juukishin Liger Zero" and then in parenthesis, goes the translation. --Leon35 11:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I agree. I mean, since it was never given a offical translation, we should use it's orignal name, and then a "translation" somewheres in the article. (Zoids Fanatic 14:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) :.... Great. You couldn't say this like a week ago. =.= Why wait until after I change the article to raise issues... Its not like I did it overnight =.=.... Anyway, that aside, I see no reason to use a romanisation of the name as a title. I mean really, think about what you're asking, you're saying throw away the only official translation and use an unofficial fan-constructed romanisation instead (unless the romanisation was in official media?). Not to mention, that as Tilly said above, the name used by legacy is NOT a direct translation, so putting the romanisation in and then putting "Mythical Silver Beast" afterwards is confusing, as it implies that it is a direct translation (as that is the standard format used by, say, wikipedia), which it is not. The only way around that problem would be to use something like the name used by Tilly, which is a direct translation, but then to do that, you'd have to abandon using Legacy's translation at all. And that goes blatantly against the now-long-standing conclusion of the naming debate. Slax01 00:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry. then we will leave it then--Leon35 02:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC)